


【快新】我爱你的十五个场合（上&下）

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 人生不如意之事十之八九，你是一二。





	1. （上）Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若我无法拯救你，那便让我同你一起坠入深海。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 踩着三月的尾巴提前祝大家四月快乐，把目前为止的十五期 @快新创作活动 的主题都摸了一遍，差不多2k字。
> 
> \- 包含主题：「最后的告白」「樱花季」「暴露了的计划」「一日游」「死めなよ(不要死啊)」「谎言」「宵夜」「年龄操作」「春梦」「婚礼」「动物化」「眼泪」「无意识撩拨」「圣诞节」「彼シャツ(男友衬衫)」。

 

 

15. **「最后的告白」** 03/29/2019

*双执行任务，黑羽专员，工藤队员

 

 

黑羽蹙眉，神色一凛，厉声道：“工藤，撤退！不准回头！”

 

“黑羽快斗你知不知道你在说什么？！我怎么可能丢下你不管？！”

 

黑羽冰冷的声线透过电子通讯器传出：“工藤专员，这是命令——撤退，不许回头，活下去。任务还在进行中，你必须把样品带回基地！”

 

工藤没想到黑羽会在这种时候用位高一级的命令来压制他。专员命令加上任务不能失败的双重压力与感性的情愫在他的意识中相互冲击抗衡着，但还未理清思绪，耳机里又传来黑羽的声音：

 

“工藤新一，你是那种不服从任务负责专员和愿意看着任务失败导致所有努力功亏一篑的人吗？”

 

“……好，我走。”工藤咬牙，“但是黑羽快斗，你必须回来。”

 

黑羽没有回答，沉默片刻，轻飘飘地开口：“新一，有时间的话，回我们初遇的钟楼看看焰火。”

 

“我爱你。”工藤忽然说道。

 

耳机中只有细碎的电子声，几秒之后，那头传来黑羽模糊的声音：“好，我知道了。”

 

那一次，黑羽没有正面回复。

此后，工藤再没有听到过那人的回答。

 

那是工藤一生中唯一的告白。

可他的爱被那年的战火硝烟吞噬了。

 

 

 

 

14. **「樱花季」** 03/22/2019

*患花吐的是快斗，说话的是新一

 

 

“你不在我身边的时候，我才最爱你。”

“但当我找到你的时候，你已不在。”

 

“……死在了满房间凋零的樱花瓣中，再无温度。”

 

“曾经某次告别时摸过我脸颊的温热的鲜活的手，再也不会动了。”

“趁我假寐时吻过我侧颈的温软湿润的唇，如今已变得干硬。”

 

“你不是爱我吗，为什么现在不起来抱抱我……”

 

樱花在最绚烂的时候凋零。

你也是。

 

 

 

 

13. **「暴露了的计划」** 03/15/2019

 

 

“计划暴露——！”

红方总控室里忽然炸开这样的声音，丝毫没有往日的冷静。

 

听到这个消息，工藤新一沉默地撑着桌子站起身来，双手几乎弯曲成爪，无意识地使劲地抠着桌面。

 

耳机里再没有传来黑羽快斗的声音。

世界嘈杂又寂静。

 

 

 

 

12. **「一日游」** 03/02/2019

 

 

黑羽松手，放开了怀中工藤温热的躯体，不舍地盯着他唇边浅浅的微笑。

 

说好的只当一天的情侣，便一分一秒都不能多。

 

谢谢你的施舍。黑羽快斗在心里默默说着，转过身不回头地往前走。

唯有微微泛红的眼眶证明这一天真的存在过。

 

 

 

 

11. **「死めなよ(不要死啊)」** 02/22/2019

 

 

死めなよ、キッド。

 

基德。

若我无法拯救你，那便让我同你一起坠入深海。

 

死亡也无法将我们分离。

 

 

 

 

10. **「谎言」** 02/15/2019

 

 

工藤新一第无数次踏入高中散伙时同学聚会的酒吧。

那时候他和身边的友人聊天。友人说你知不知道黑羽喜欢你，我们都在猜他什么时候会告白。工藤新一回答的时候不知道身后站着来找他一起去搭回程电车的黑羽快斗。

 

十七岁那年我撒了个谎，我说我永远不会爱上同性。

从此我再也没见过他。

 

 

 

 

09. **「宵夜」** 02/08/2019

 

 

黑羽快斗心满意足地吃下了工藤新一为他精心准备的宵夜，感受到了无上的幸福。

 

待他终于醒来后，赤井和安室递给了他工藤新一的遗书。

 

 

 

 

08. **「年龄操作」** 02/01/2019

 

 

江户川柯南再也变不回工藤新一。

黑羽快斗说他会等他长大。

 

三十岁的黑羽快斗对二十岁的工藤新一说：

“新一，恭喜你成年了，从此以后，我不在你身边的日子里你也要照顾好自己。后会无期，柯南君。”

 

 

 

 

07. **「春梦」** 01/25/2019

 

 

小别过后，黑羽快斗和工藤新一在床上抵死缠绵。

没有疼痛，没有无力，只有过分的舒爽与快意。

 

工藤睁开眼，熹微的晨光从未拉紧的窗帘的缝隙中透进来。初春的凉意中，偌大的房间里只有他一人。

 

呵……是我忘了，你早已不在我身边。

 

 

 

 

06. **「婚礼」** 01/18/2019

 

 

黑羽朝工藤举杯：“工藤，我要结婚了。”

 

工藤笑了笑：“祝你们幸福。”

他一饮而尽，转身离去。

 

我终于失去你的时候，我才意识到，原来我爱你胜过生命。

 

 

 

 

05. **「动物化」** 01/11/2019

 

 

工藤是朝菌。

朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋，此小年也。*

 

而黑羽是冥灵。

楚之南有冥灵者，以五百岁为春，五百岁为秋。*

 

你轮回转世，循环往复，而我永远囿于此地，以我千百年生命看你日复一日朝生暮死。

 

 

*来自庄周《逍遥游》。关于“冥灵”，有种说法是大龟。

 

 

 

 

04. **「眼泪」** 01/04/2019

 

 

黑羽快斗流尽了这辈子的最后一滴泪。

 

破晓时分，他的眼睛再也无法感受到光亮了。

 

也好，这样他便再也不用看到工藤新一在晨光中已然冰冷的尸体了。

 

 

 

 

03. **「无意识撩拨」** 12/28/2018

 

 

工藤翻着书，随口一说：“因为我喜欢你呀，所以想亲你很正常啊。”

 

黑羽被这理所当然的直球噎了一下，而后弯起了眉眼，久久地凝视着坐在沙发上看着书没有抬起头的工藤。

 

直到那幻影消解在初冬泛凉的空气中。

 

 

 

 

02. **「圣诞节」** 12/21/2018

 

 

后来黑羽快斗常常回想起，平成最后的那个冬天里他和工藤一起过的第一个圣诞——却也是他们的最后一个圣诞。

 

 

 

 

01. **「彼シャツ(男友衬衫)」** 12/14/2018

 

 

昔日的纯白上绽开了妖冶红艳的花。

 

工藤新一抱着那件染血的衬衣，恸哭到夜尽天明。

 

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万分感谢能看完这篇的各位……  
> 难为大家忍耐我的任性了orz  
> 有的是蛮早就摸出来的(存在备忘录里未写完而且也有可能就那么咕掉的文的片段)，有的是昨晚临时摸的……这十五题中间疑似混入了一块糖(?)  
> 三月吃完所有刀，四月不用再吃刀(强行押韵)  
> 那个、我先溜为敬——  
>  ~~天晓得有没有吃糖十五/N题()~~  
>  好啦好啦、有下篇啦


	2. （上）Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人说年少时的爱大多轰轰烈烈如昙花一现，但我们真就这么细水长流地从黑发走到了白头。  
> 那时候你在如水月华中冲我张扬地笑，我就知道我这辈子注定栽在你手上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 大家好我又来摸鱼了…提前祝大家四月快乐，依旧是把十五期 @快新创作活动 的主题都摸了一遍，哎呀本来没有下篇的……但是今天哎、总之就是一直摸鱼，那就让“(下)”来十五块方糖x (摸鱼的过程中发现自己其实写过好几篇来着…)
> 
> \- 差不多3k字，这绝对是我写得最艰难的文……
> 
> \- 包含主题：「最后的告白」「樱花季」「暴露了的计划」「一日游」「死めなよ(不要死啊)」「谎言」「宵夜」「年龄操作」「春梦」「婚礼」「动物化」「眼泪」「无意识撩拨」「圣诞节」「彼シャツ(男友衬衫)」

 

 

15. **「最后的告白」** 03/29/2019

 

 

白发苍苍的黑羽快斗和工藤新一并排在后院的大躺椅上享受着阳光浴。

阳光毫不吝惜地从湛蓝的天穹倾泻下来，美好得像是洒落了碎金的伯吉斯瀑布。

 

“呐，新一。”黑羽偏过头，眯着眼试图数清身侧人纤长的睫毛。

“嗯？”工藤转过来，眼眸还是多年如一日的蓝，像极了清澈的苍穹。

 

“喜欢你哦。”黑羽的声线和阳光一样暖洋洋的，令人浸于温暖之中，或者说，他就是阳光本身。

“突然怎么啦？”工藤揉了揉眼睛。太暖和了，他现在好想睡一觉，感觉越老活得越像猫，被揉身子就很舒服，晒太阳就想睡。

 

“嘛，就是忽然想到我们都老大不小的啦，再不抓紧时间和你告白的话这辈子就过完啦。所以我要和你告更多的白，把每一次告白都当作是最后的告白。”黑羽用额头轻轻蹭了蹭工藤爬满皱纹的脸颊，凑到他的耳边不疾不徐地开口，“我爱你哦。”温热的吐息呼入耳蜗，惹起一阵酥痒四处流窜。

 

工藤挪了下脑袋，偏过头叼住黑羽干燥的唇瓣。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

 

人说年少时的爱大多轰轰烈烈如昙花一现，但我们真就这么细水长流地从黑发走到了白头。

那时候你在如水月华中冲我张扬地笑，我就知道我这辈子注定栽在你手上了。

 

 

 

 

14. **「樱花季」** 03/22/2019

 

 

又是落花的时节。

 

黑羽慵懒地靠在东大足球场边的樱花树下，纷飞的花瓣轻盈地落在他的发梢和肩头。他抬手接住几瓣淡粉，微撅起嘴朝手心里安静躺着的花瓣吹气。飘落的缤纷落英重又成了阳光下出尘的精灵，翩翩起舞。

 

工藤踢完球边拿着毛巾擦汗边走过来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景，心里最柔软的地方忽地凹陷下去了。

 

黑羽注意到朝自己走来的爱人，唇角无法遏制地勾起温柔的弧度。

他张开双臂。“抱——”

 

“都是汗啦……”工藤这么咕哝着，却还是把毛巾挂在了颈后，径直往前。

 

黑羽背靠满树纷繁，望见了逆着光走过来的，他的全世界。

 

 

13. **「暴露了的计划」** 03/15/2019

 

 

写过↓

[【快新】跨时代](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120302)

 

 

12. **「一日游」** 03/02/2019

 

 

黑羽松手，放开了怀中工藤温热的躯体，不舍地盯着他唇边浅浅的微笑。

 

说好的只当一天的情侣，便一分一秒都不能多。

 

谢谢你的施舍。黑羽快斗在心里默默说着，转过身不回头地往前走。

唯有微微泛红的眼眶证明这一天真的存在过。

 

“喂，基德。”

黑羽停住了脚步。

 

“黑羽。”

他转过身。

 

“快斗。”

他的眼眶还有点红，但也没办法了。

 

工藤低头笑了笑，复而抬头朝不远处的黑羽走去。

他眉眼弯弯，唇角止不住地上扬，抬手熟络地捏了捏黑羽的脸颊。

“你就这么走了的话，我和谁去涩谷领伴侣证啊？”

 

 

 

 

11. **「死めなよ(不要死啊)」** 02/22/2019

 

 

写过↓ 但未满十八请止步。

[【快新】每个眼神都只身荒野](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888345)

 

 

 

 

10. **「谎言」** 02/15/2019

 

 

写过↓ 但最好不要戳，因为是黑历史…

[【快新】如果我掉睫毛你会帮我呼呼吗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960910)

 

 

 

 

09. **「宵夜」** 02/08/2019

08. **「年龄操作」** 02/01/2019

 

 

写过↓ 但未满十八请止步。

[【快新】归居](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792870)

 

 

 

 

07. **「春梦」** 01/25/2019

 

 

黑羽快斗才刚躺下十来分钟，正酝酿着睡意，就听到身侧不安分的动静。

 

做噩梦了吗？

黑羽这么想着，翻过身子搂住同样面向右侧躺着的工藤，一下一下轻柔地啄吻着他的侧颈。

 

前些日子黑羽应邀去悉尼演出，两人小别了一阵子。难道在他不在的日子里，名侦探遇到了什么事吗？怎么会突然做噩梦？

黑羽正这么琢磨着，工藤便激烈地颤抖了一下，口中吐出细碎的低吟。

 

咦……这个发展怎么不太对？

黑羽疑惑地用右肘关节支起身子，却见爱人本该安分地搭在身前床上的左手探入了睡裤的腰缘，还在不时地动作着。

 

黑羽俯视着双目紧闭、前额浮出薄汗的工藤，饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。

 

嘛，那就把春梦变成现实吧。

 

 

 

 

06. **「婚礼」** 01/18/2019

 

 

“你妈妈在拉斯维加斯吧？”工藤回复完消息后，退出聊天界面，按下锁屏键。

 

“是啊，怎么？”黑羽不解地歪了歪头。

 

工藤挑了挑眉，随手把手机扔到枕头上。“我爸妈现在也在。”

 

“所以？”

 

“他们喊我们过去结婚。”

 

 

 

 

05. **「动物化」** 01/11/2019

 

 

“黑羽快斗——！”

 

“等一下嘛新一，再一下下就好！”

 

工藤翻了个白眼，抄起身后的枕头一把砸向黑羽的脸。“混蛋，我在发情啊喂，你到底在干嘛啦？！”

 

“呜哇——”黑羽灵巧地闪过迎面袭来的枕头，拿着手机继续不间断地对着床上几乎赤身裸体的爱人按下拍照键，“因为长出猫耳和猫尾新酱真的太可爱了，再拍几张再做嘛QAQ”

 

工藤·莫名其妙猫化·新一咬牙切齿：

“……你给我滚过来！”

 

 

 

 

04. **「眼泪」** 01/04/2019

 

 

写过↓

[【快新】第十六年](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983349/chapters/42478442)

 

 

03. **「无意识撩拨」** 12/28/2018

 

 

“要不我们还是暂时分开一阵子吧？”

 

“欸？”黑羽眨巴着眼睛，一脸迷茫，“好好的怎么突然说这个？”

 

“但感觉遇上我之后，你的运气也变得很差了啊。”工藤摩挲着下巴，好看的眉头皱在一起，手肘撑在椅子扶手上支着脑袋，抬眼瞅着黑羽。“昨天被当成嫌疑人，今天又差点被车撞。上个月还被以前的犯人当成我报复了……”

 

黑羽站在他跟前垂眼睐他。工藤水墨蓝的眸子过于清澈，直晃晃的眼神中盛满了困惑与懊恼。嘴唇瘪着，无意识地微微嘟起。的确是一副努力思考的模样，可对黑羽来说，分明是可爱的撩拨。

 

黑羽无声地叹了口气，而后低低地轻笑着，忍不住抬手拿指尖戳了戳爱人的眉心，惹来更加可爱的满是抗议的撇嘴。

“你啊，每天都不知道拿日本警方最重视的脑子在想些什么。”魔术师蹲下身子，伸手箍住了摇椅上侦探的双肩，“你是不是真的没意识到，你进入我的生活之后我每一天过得有多好？”

 

“新一，人生不如意之事十之八九，你是一二。”

 

 

 

 

02. **「圣诞节」** 12/21/2018

 

 

“今年圣诞来我家过吧。”工藤倒是丝毫没有询问的意思，完全是不容置喙的语气。

 

“好呀～”黑羽一对蓝眸在甜品店暖黄的灯光下熠熠生辉，“但是新一你这个语气严肃得好像要去见家长一样哦～”兴许是吃多了甜点，他的声线此时也甜腻得过分。

 

“嗯。”

 

“……哈？”

 

“我的意思是，我爸妈圣诞会回家，我会顺便把你介绍给他们。”工藤轻描淡写地说着，还耸了耸肩。

 

“……啊？”智商400的人还在持续宕机中。

 

“‘啊’什么？”工藤对智商掉线、大张着嘴合不上下巴的前怪盗翻了个白眼，“难不成还要我喂你吃布丁？”

 

过了好一会儿，黑羽才忽地反应过来，整个人过电似的抖了一下，慌里慌张地问道：“啊啊啊明天就是圣诞了我还什么都没有准备！”疯狂挠头。

 

“……把人带上就好。”工藤呼噜了一把黑羽的乱发，看着他傻乎乎的表情忍不住失笑，“我早就和他们说过了，他们明天只要看看你真人就够啦。”

 

 

 

 

01. **「彼シャツ(男友衬衫)」** 12/14/2018

 

 

近来连日阴雨，长年累月穿衬衫的工藤衣柜里的衬衫库存终于告罄，于是这日清晨他便随手拿了一件黑羽的衬衫。

然后，他遇到了一个……尴尬的问题。

 

穿不上。

 

他穿不进黑羽的衬衫。

靠，好气，我堂堂工藤新一还从没遇到过这种令人头秃的时刻。

 

“黑羽快斗，你给我——吃胖点！”

不耐烦的怒吼传到了门外正准备走进房间的人的耳中。

 

“欸？怎么了？”黑羽困惑不解的声音中还掺入了窸窸窣窣的动静。

 

工藤懊恼地脱下根本没法穿上的衬衫，光着身子转过头，却见黑羽正拿着昨夜烘干好的属于侦探的白衬衫，随意地穿上，整了整领口，一边系着扣子一边抬眼迷茫地瞅他。

 

“……”

工藤看着无辜的魔术师穿着自己的衬衫，显而易见的oversize。

 

他面无表情地开口审判清白人士的罪行：“这周吃鱼。”

 

“欸？！！为什么！！！”黑羽难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊恐。

 

工藤随便穿了件T恤，然后把黑羽的衬衫甩到他那张好看又无辜的脸上。

 

我是名侦探，我说你有罪你就有罪。

 

 

*采用的是动画中对快斗体重的设定：50kg… 

 

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉每个都可以独立成文的样子()但我懒得分开发啦，十五题就要一起发嘛quq 中间拿了一些以前写过的混更(ntm)  
> 紧赶慢赶总算在今天写完了……如果有浪漫和甜到那就最好了orz  
> 哎呀、元气大伤……感觉写了十五篇文、完全趴下了、有什么需要修改的地方日后再说吧orz  
> 啊啦我真的写不来纯情高中生谈恋爱啦QAQ  
> 写文太难了，当糖炒栗子真的太难了呜呜  
> 发出不会写文的声音QQQQQQ(大哭)
> 
> 那个、 **快新嗨起来♡**


End file.
